Danesmore?
by coffeebean2007
Summary: This story is a new one for me, it deals with the life of Luke, Lorelai and Rory as a family. Luke and Lorelai are married and well Rory is of course from Chris it is still undecided if he will show up. Please read and review...


**Okay here is yet another Luke and Lorelai story, that is pretty much all I write because lets face it, i love the show and I am such a fan of Luke and Lorelai together and it is really fun writing story lines about them getting together. Or having them already together, that is just fun writing about them growing together as a couple.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine in any way shape or form... don't I wish it was though...**

The rain had begun to fall, Lorelai and Rory were making their way back home from Luke's.

"MOM! QUIT JUMPING IN THE PUDDLES!" A ten year old Rory yelled at her mom as she was trying her best not to get wet, but she was already drenched.

"Oh, come on Rory, it is fun. Plus, i have to burn off some of my energy from the seven cups of coffee I just had.

Rory just shook her head and said, "Luke told you not to, but you did anyways."

"Hey. What fun is it being married to a diner owner if you can't go behind the counter and indulge yourself with some coffee and other treats." Lorelai said referring to the eleven times she pinched Luke's butt.

"Well, I agree, soon Luke said I will be able to help him after school." Rory said smiling. She really liked Luke and she was glad her mom was happy all the time now.

Lorelai finally began walking again and avoiding the puddles, and she turned to Rory and said, "Yep, we agreed this summer if you want some extra cash Luke will help you run the till, but you will mainly be cleaning since you are only ten."

"I know, but still I will be the only ten year old with a job this summer and then I can save money and buy all the books that I want." Rory replied with excitement.

"Yes, that is true but Luke won't have you working everyday, he just wants you on those busy tourist days. You know those days Taylor has those bogus events, and then that brings in all of that wonderful business."

"You mean the business that puts Luke in a bad mood." Rory said as she walked into the house.

"Yes. Exactly." Lorelai responded taking off her shoes and walking into the living room.

Rory and Lorelai spent the rest of the afternoon just hanging out, they played a couple board games and they also watched _Young Frankenstein. _

_Young Frankenstein _was just finishing as Luke finally came home from his long days work. "So how was your guys' day?" Luke asked taking off his jacket.

"Great, mom and I spent the day playing games and we just finished watching _Young Frankenstein._" Rory said excitedly running up to Luke and giving him a hug.

"Does that mean you two were eating junk food all day too?" Luke asked squatting down so he was at Rory's level.

"No, mom said that tonight was going to be a family dinner night. So we were waiting until after dinner to pig out." Rory smiled

"Well that was very kind of you." Luke replied getting up and making his way over to Lorelai and then said, "So tonight is a family dinner night?"

"Yes" Lorelai simply replied.

"And...how is that different from any other night?" Luke asked confused.

"Ummm?" Lorelai thought for a minute, then added, "Because tonight we go to Sniffy's!"

"YAY!" Rory squealed as she ran into her room to get ready.

"So we are going to Sniffy's?" Luke asked then added, "What is the occasion?"

"No occasion, we have just not seen Bud and Maisy for a while, and plus Rory was talking bought them earlier today."

"I see, well I am going to go change quick then we can leave." Luke said as he made his way upstairs.

Not to long later Luke came down from upstairs and Rory came out of her room, Lorelai was sitting on the couch reading a Cosmo. "So are you two finally ready?" Lorelai asked as she set down her magazine.

"Yep." Both said in unison

"Good. I'm not." Lorelai said as she got up from the couch and headed upstairs so she could now get ready since Luke was out of their bathroom.

"Geez. Why didn't you get ready before I came home?" Luke called up the stairs.

"Because, I didn't know if you wanted to go or not." Lorelai yelled back down.

"So how long do you think this is going to take?" Luke asked as he turned to Rory.

Rory just smiled and took a seat on one of the chairs in the living room.

About ten minutes later Lorelai came down the stairs showered changed and all ready for their family night.

**Okay that is all for now, this story is just going to be dealing with Lorelai, Luke and Rory as a family. Chris may show up later but I really hate that guy so I don't know if I want to write him in or not. So yeah PLEASE REVIEW. They really do help, especially if you guys put in ideas or something you might want to see happen. So again please review...**


End file.
